


After

by Peppermione



Series: Glengrove [2]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, This is so angsty you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermione/pseuds/Peppermione
Summary: Gestalt had always feared Myfanwy recoiling from them in fear, but they had always imagined it as her realizing they were a freak. Now they realize her recoiling from them in fear of herself is a thousand times worse.Gestalt finds Myfanwy at the hospital after the Bristol Incident.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I got bitten by the angst bug and this is what came out of it. Beware, it's really angsty.

The hospital is in complete and utter chaos.

There is blood and yelling and the pounding of drums from the cut on Teddy’s head and the sharp stabs of pain from Eliza’s broken ribs. The blood is uncomfortably warm on his forehead and Alex has to help Eliza sit up.

But Gestalt is moving with singular focus through the hospital corridors through Robert’s body. 

They have already searched 3 floors and there is no sign of her.

Gestalt has never been religious, but they are begging to whatever higher power exists.

Please, not her. Anyone but her.

Stepping out of the elevator, screams meet Robert’s ears. They are gut-wrenchingly painful, and his feet are moving before they realize it.

“Myf! Myfanwy!” Robert yells as he pushes past nurses and doctors scrambling to maintain a semblance of control on the situation. “Myfanwy!”

The lights are flickering dangerously, almost as a warning, but Gestalt isn’t afraid. Not of Myfanwy, never of her. 

They find her shackled to a hospital bed, screaming and crying and hurting. She’s the eye of the storm.

“Myf! Myf, I’m here!” Robert says, rushing to her. Their first instinct is to touch her, but just the action of reaching out to her has her recoiling as if burned.

“Don’t touch me! You can’t touch me!” she yells, moving as far away from them as the restraints allow her. A lightbulb breaks and Gestalt is beginning to be afraid. Not of her, but for her. 

She’s out of control.

Another lightbulb breaks and Myfanwy screams in terror of herself. Then it dissolves into sobs full of desperation and sorrow. 

“Make it stop! Please, make it stop!” she begs, and Gestalt can’t just stand there and do nothing.

Against her wishes, Robert grabs her hand tightly. 

“It’s going to be okay, Myf,” they promise. 

It’s a promise they know they can’t keep. But they’ll do anything to take her sorrow away. Seeing her like this is more painful than any injury on their bodies.

She doesn’t pull away, but instead holds onto Robert’s hand like a lifeline. 

Doctors and nurses are rushing by and everything is happening so fast Gestalt can barely compute it all, even with four brains. Suddenly, there is a nurse at Myfanwy’s side.

“We need to sedate her now!”

“No, wait! Wait-!” Robert begins to argue but the needle is already inside of her. 

Then the hand inside of his quickly grows limp as her eyes fall closed. The lights flicker a few more times before stabilizing. It all ends as abruptly as it seemed to begin and all four bodies’ shoulders slump with a sigh. 

The nurses try to push them from her side, but Gestalt refuses. Robert’s grasp on Myfanwy’s hand remains firm as the doctors check over her. It remains firm even after the chaos subsides and the doctors and nurses come by her bed less frequently. 

Later, when Teddy’s gash has been sewn shut and Eliza is resting comfortably, it’s Robert and Alex standing guard by her bed. Gestalt has become very good at quarantining off emotion, letting only one body exhibit their feelings while the other three maintain their composure. But their worry is overwhelming enough that Teddy is biting his fingernails and Eliza can’t sleep. Robert paces on and on and Alex can’t bring himself to let go of her hand for even a second.

It feels like an eternity before Myfanwy starts to stir. 

All four bodies are frozen as their world stops and Myfanwy becomes its center. 

“Hey, you,” Alex says, squeezing her hand gently to let her know they are there by her side.

There are a few seconds where she doesn’t seem to realize what has happened, and Gestalt wishes time would stop in those few seconds forever. But then they have to watch how Myfanwy shatters from inside out as realization dawns on her. Alex’s grip becomes tighter. They won’t let her get lost.

Her eyes are eerily blue against the red surrounding them as she trails her gaze along her arm to their joined hands. When she realizes they are touching, she quickly untangles her fingers from his and recoils away from Alex. Gestalt had always feared Myfanwy recoiling from them in fear, but they had always imagined it as her realizing they were a freak. Now they realize her recoiling from them in fear of herself is a thousand times worse.

“Myf-“ Alex starts.

“No! No, you can’t be touching me!” She exclaimed, and they know there is little they can do to change her opinion by the stubborn set of her jaw. Still, Gestalt tries.

“Myfanwy, you won’t hurt me,” Robert insists.

“You don’t know that! You don’t!” she yells at them, her bottom lip beginning to quiver as her eyes fill with tears again. 

They can’t watch her close herself off from the world, so Alex takes hold of her hand again. She fights them, trying to pull away her hand, then trying to push Alex away. She yells and punches and kicks, but they don’t let go. Eventually, she slumps in Alex’s arms as she is wracked with sobs.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she repeats over and over again and Gestalt knows they would forgive her if she ever did anyways. 

They hold Myfanwy until she passes out from exhaustion. Even then, she refuses to let go of Alex’s jacket. Her grip is stubborn and unyielding, and Alex needs to get into the hospital bed with her to settle her into a comfortable position. She is small and fragile in their arms and Gestalt is afraid she will slip away if they let her go.

Later, much later, it is Gestalt driving Myfanwy to the apartment the Checquy has set up for her. She’s wrapped in Eliza’s warmest coat and Robert is holding her bag with all of her things and Teddy is driving. Myfanwy is looking out of the window with a faraway look and Gestalt wants to hold her hand, but they know she won’t let them. She’s barely come near them in the three weeks since the incident.

They know they can’t keep their promise.

But that doesn’t stop them from trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!


End file.
